Queen Coral
|Relation4 = Brother |RName4 = Shark |Relation5 = Niece |RName5 = Moray, possibly several other unnamed ones |Relation6 = Ancestors |RName6 = Prince Fathom, more |appeared = The Lost Heir, The Brightest Night, Moon Rising, Talons of Power |mentioned = The Dragonet Prophecy, The Hidden Kingdom, The Dark Secret, Winter Turning, Assassin, Darkness of Dragons }} Queen Coral is an adult female SeaWing and the current ruler of the SeaWing tribe. She has written countless scrolls, many being about herself and her kingdom. Due to the destruction of the Summer Palace, Coral now resides in the Deep Palace, but is currently building a new palace that is to be the center of dimplomacy, trade and art. With room to host dragons from all tribes, this palace is claimed not to be hidden. Appearance Queen Coral has deep blue scales and stains on her claws from the waterproof squid ink she uses for writing scrolls . She has enormous blue wings, green eyes, and often has pearls wrapped around her wings, horns, neck, tail, legs, and torso. She also has a narwhal horn attached to the very tip of her tail. (She used it to defend herself against Princess Orca in a challenge for the throne of the Sea Kingdom, inadvertently killing her.) She is said to look similar to her eldest living daughter, Tsunami. Biography Pre-Series Queen Coral is the mother of Orca, Tsunami, Anemone, Auklet, Turtle, Cerulean, Octopus, and Fin as well as 28 other male dragonets and her 12 other dead daughters that were killed by Orca's Statue. She is supposedly "one of the greatest queens in SeaWing history" according to the scrolls she wrote. Queen Coral had many dragonets with her mate, King Gill. Her firstborn daughter, Orca, challenged her at the age of seven but failed when Queen Coral accidentally impaled her with the narwhal horn that was attached at the end of her tail. After that, all of the female heirs (excluding Tsunami, Anemone, and Auklet) were murdered before they even hatched by a statue that Orca carved and brought to life using her animus power, known by many as Orca's statue, therefore turning it into an animus-touched object. Before this was discovered by Tsunami, in order to keep Princess Anemone from being killed, Queen Coral had watched over the egg herself, giving up her queenly duties for a year. During that year King Gill disappeared in the War of SandWing Succession, in which the SeaWings were allied with Blister. This may have been due to interference by Deathbringer. It was later revealed he was imprisoned in the Sky Kingdom,and tortured by dehydration after he tried to convince other dragons to not to fights, resulting in his madness. and was killed by Tsunami, at the time not knowing he was her father. Coral loves to write, and wrote The Missing Princess for Tsunami after her egg was stolen by Webs. She also wrote The Tragedy of Orca after Orca's death, along with many other stories. She is described by Glory as "crazy and just a smidgen evil." The Lost Heir When Commander Shark, Riptide, and some other SeaWing guards bring Clay, Tsunami, Glory, Starflight, and Sunny to the Summer Palace, they wait for Queen Coral on the top pavilion. A little while later, Queen Coral and Anemone come through the tunnel to the Summer Palace and all the SeaWings bow. Tsunami notices how Anemone was harnessed to the queen. Coral hugs Tsunami and calls her "her baby." She says that she knew Tsunami would come back, but Anemone complains that she hurt her claws. Queen Coral licks them quickly and then tells Anemone that Tsunami is her sister. Tsunami tells them her name and Coral approves of it, remarking “at least Webs did one thing right”, and asks Tsunami where Webs is. Coral says he was a coward and a deserter, and says "it wouldn't be a quick death" when she found him. Sunny tells them not to hurt him, and then Coral notices the other dragonets and asks why a MudWing was there. Tsunami says that the others are her friends, and that they are the Dragonets of Destiny. Coral decides to have them meet Blister, and to "make sure they don't go anywhere," she tells some guards to put Clay, Glory, Starflight, and Sunny in Blister's cave. Tsunami attempts to convince her not to do that, but Coral says it's for their own safety. She orders Lagoon to get some food for their "guests," and Tsunami tells the guards that they don't have to tie the dragonets up because they will go with the guards. Glory says that "nobody touches her", but finally Tsunami calms Glory down, and Coral says that she and Tsunami will talk somewhere else. Coral gives Tsunami some pearls that were on her horns, and when Tsunami asks to talk alone, Coral dismisses the SeaWing Council. Tsunami asks what's wrong with Riptide, and Coral says that his "bloodline is tainted" because Webs is his father. When the Council has left, Coral explains that Anemone stays with her always, and suggests that Tsunami should have a harness as well. Tsunami refuses, and explains that she has no knowledge of Aquatic. Coral is very surprised and asked what Tsunami does know. Tsunami tells her mother what she learned, and Anemone asks when she gets to learn those kinds of things. Coral replies, "when she thinks is ready." When they finish talking about studying, Coral asks Tsunami what the Talons of Peace did to her. Tsunami says they were horrible to them (and gets into details) and Coral calls her “My poor, poor baby." Tsunami asks about the stains on her claws, and Coral takes Tsunami to show her her scrolls she wrote. Coral soon shows Tsunami a carving by Princess Orca. Then she remarks that Orca, her first daughter, was a "very talented sculptor." After Tsunami meets Whirlpool, Queen Coral hints she wants Tsunami to marry Whirlpool, then gives Tsunami some scrolls to read and tells her that she wrote all of them, and that she wrote The Missing Princess for Tsunami. When Moray comes and gives news about a dead SkyWing found "only a few islands from the Summer Palace," Coral gets ready to leave, and Tsunami, Anemone, and some other SeaWings come with them. They swim to the body, and Tsunami recognizes it as Kestrel. Tsunami is shocked, but doesn't tell her mother who Kestrel is. After they swim back to the Summer Palace, Queen Coral goes to a war meeting on the Council level. After the meeting, Coral comes and takes Tsunami to a room where she, Anemone, and Coral sleep. The next morning while the queen is still asleep, Anemone talks to Tsunami, but soon they have to end their talk because the queen is waking up. After she fully wakes up, they go to the Council level. She gets into the "QUEEN" pool with Anemone, and some other dragons come with food. The queen finally notices that Tsunami doesn't have a pool, and tells her to enter the pool labeled "DRAGONET CARE" because the dragon that was supposed to be there was absent. When Tsunami eats an octopus tentacle without noticing no one else has started eating yet (because Queen Coral did not give permission), Queen Coral comments that since she was "raised by barbarians", she couldn't know any better, offending Tsunami. After a while, the queen tells Pearl, Shark, and Whirlpool to report to their specific jobs, and tells Lagoon to give the dragonets (excluding Tsunami) the breakfast leftovers. When Princess Moray comments that Queen Coral's scrolls are "the most important subject dragonets at school study", Tsunami is surprised and asks if that is more important than learning how to fight the war. Coral replies, wounded, that her writing is about everything. The queen then tells Whirlpool to give Tsunami lessons in Aquatic. She tells Commander Piranha to report, and Piranha replies that there was still no information about the dead SkyWing. Then a war patrol comes in and reports that "strange things are happening in the Sky Kingdom" (because of Queen Scarlet going missing), and Tsunami realizes that the SeaWings are both badly hurt. She suggests that someone look at their injuries, so Queen Coral talks with them a little more and then tells them to go. The conversation turns to Gill and the Sky Kingdom, and the Council wonders what might have happened in the Sky Kingdom. Tsunami says that that might have been caused by her and the dragonets, and when Coral asks her about Gill, Tsunami remembers that she killed him, and says that he died in the arena. Coral tells her that Gill was Tsunami's father, and dismisses the council, saying that "she must grieve." Whirlpool takes Tsunami for a terribly taught Aquatic lesson, which Tsunami leaves before it is finished. She reunites with Riptide, who teaches her some Aquatic better than Whirlpool. Then, while going back to Queen Coral, she is mysteriously attacked, her head stuffed in a sack while being attacked with viscous swipes and kicks. When Tsunami gets back to Coral on the library level, she is talking about Gill, and Tsunami tells Coral that someone just tried to kill her. Coral says that they must protect the her eggs, and when they are finally ready to go to the Deep Palace, they swim there, and Coral realizes that one of her eggs is broken. She tortures and kills Tortoise, the hatchery's guard, for not protecting the eggs well. Tsunami decides to protect the last remaining egg (Auklet's egg). Coral asks Tsunami what she is doing, because that if she fails, she’ll be dead too, and claims the egg will be safe in the hatchery if she puts all her guards on it. Coral then tells the two princesses what she did to have Anemone's egg hatch, how she had to leave the kingdom to King Gill and why he was lost to the war. But then, Tsunami suddenly realizes that the cave her friends are in might be flooded from the rain. She goes off with the egg in a harness (after they get the harness) and Coral is not seen again until after Tsunami frees her friends and goes to sleep in a high, dry cave with them and Sunny protecting the egg. Then they realize that Blister was there, and Blister tells Queen Coral where the dragonets are. At breakfast, Tsunami loudly tells Coral how her friends were treated, and Coral seems surprised, but also seems to secretly be grinding her teeth as well. She sends Lagoon and Shark to the dungeons temporarily as punishment. Later at breakfast, she tells Blister about finding Kestrel's body (although she still doesn't know who the SkyWing was) and Sunny recognizes the description as Kestrel. Blurting “That sounds like Kestrel!” Forcing Tsunami to uncover what she knew. Coral asks Tsunami why she didn't tell her, and Blister "covers" for her, most likely to gain Tsunami and the rest of the dragonet’s trust. Then Coral, Whirlpool, and Anemone go off with Tsunami to show Blister how their secret weapon to end the war is coming along. Tsunami then realizes that Anemone is an animus. And in demonstration, Whirlpool orders Aneneme to control a pearl necklace. After he asks her to stop, she enchants the necklace to flow away from Whirlpool and later to explode. But a rustle of leaves then catches the attention of Blister, provoking her to fly up to the canopy of leaves, and the ripping in, wrecking the canopy. They discover that the intruder is Webs. Clay and Tsunami catch him as he’s falling in midair and was splashed with seawater after he blacked out. Queen Coral orders anyone else lurking around suspiciously to be brought to them. Riptide was apparently found wandering near the palace in which then provoked Queen Coral to be pursuaded and groomed by Blister that those two were working with each other and that they were the egg killers in the royal hatchery. Webs, having a fine for fleeing the war, and stealing Tsunami’s egg was sent to prison with Riptide. Tsunami decides to go back to the hatchery to keep Auklet's egg warm, vowing to keep it protected no matter what the danger. Later that night, Orca’s statue attacks Tsunami. Tsunami defeats Orca's statue by pinning it down with a narwhal horn and tells Coral what happened. Coral is mentioned to have smashed it to bits after Aneneme reveals with animus magic who enchanted it, revealing Orca. She is present when Tsunami names Auklet. Then Coral decides that the dragonets should go into the dungeons, convinced that it's for their own good with Blister influencing her decision. Anemone comes to visit and enchanted a spear to bring the person who tried to kill Tsunami, turning out to be Whirlpool. Anemone shoved him into the waterfall around them, containing an electrical current due to electric eels. Starflight explains that the eels 'should' have time to recharge their electricity. Tsunami runs through the deactivated prison and frees her friends. Right after the dragonets escape their cell, the Summer Palace is attacked by the Skywings and Mudwings. She is seen to be throwing her scrolls into the water to keep them from burning and sending deadly smoke up. Anemone helps her, and Coral touches her head fondly. Queen Coral is not seen for the rest of the book. ''The Brightest Night Coral briefly appears at Burn's Stronghold at the end to watch how the war will turn out, and who would become the queen of the SandWings. Moon Rising She appears briefly when she is dropping Anemone and Turtle off at Jade Mountain Academy. Auklet is also there, asking to go to school with Anemone and Turtle, but Queen Coral says to wait until she is older. She lectures Anemone that if she felt anything bad, she should return home. She also insists on seeing everything in the school first before letting them go. Talons of Power In the prologue, she is seen coming back to the Deep Palace, then from Gill's expression realizes that her two eggs were destroyed. She promises to always stay by the next egg's side (Anemone's egg). Later on in the book, she is seen watching Auklet play in the garden with bubble jets when Turtle comes to warn her about Anemone. Turtle mentions that he's sorry he didn't save the eggs. She surprises him by saying that it wasn't his fault and that Snapper was at the Summer Palace, not the Deep Palace, so he would never have been able to find her. She mentions that she made Snapper's execution particularly painful for not following orders. She apologizes for Gill that he lost his temper with Turtle, because Gill is dead. She asks for his name and then said she would remember it this time. After they are there for a while, a messenger comes with news that a dragon knows about some changes in the Sky Kingdom (Ruby becoming queen), so she leaves with Auklet. Darkness of Dragons Turtle is shown reading a letter she sent to him, also receiving a story she wrote. Personality Queen Coral first appeared to be a loving queen and mother to Tsunami, like the scrolls said, which she may have written. However, she did not show concern to the injured SeaWing nearly bleeding to death, worrying about her floor instead. She resents and outcasts Riptide for having a "tainted bloodline", even though it wasn't his fault that his father, Webs, turned out to be a traitor to his tribe, stealing Tsunami's egg for the Talons of Peace. She said that Shark was too soft on Tortoise by letting her eat an octopus instead of being in the nursery. Tortoise's punishment was torture, followed quickly by death. She is also seen throughout the second book The Lost Heir to have her actions greatly influenced by Blister. And that she can be a bit oblivious when it comes to a friend or ally. Since Blister refuses to call her ‘queen’ and did not like displays of affection from Queen Coral. Despite this, she is fiercely protective of her daughters and truly cares about them, even though someday they will challenge her for the throne like Princess Orca did. Queen Coral still loved and missed her first daughter Orca, despite the fact that Orca nearly killed her. She showed no mercy to Tortoise when she failed her, along with the guards who were drugged when Webs stole Tsunami's egg. But during the SkyWing attack, she flung her scrolls into the water to avoid them catching fire to save the many SeaWings inside the Summer Palace. She has a fondness for writing and loves her scrolls, wanting every dragon in her kingdom to read them. In ''The Brightest Night, the MudWing queen, Queen Moorhen, refers to them as "silly, romantic scrolls". Tsunami describes her as an overprotective mother. Queen Coral is overall a kind queen, but she seems to be a bit selfish, as she tends to care more about her personal interests and her loved ones than her tribe as a whole. She is also highly protective of her daughters and would kill anyone who endangers them or her eggs that are soon-to-be daughters. This is shown by Anemone being attached to her by a corded harness, which Tsunami refuses to be fitted for. However, Anemone is released from the harness and Auklet is attached to Queen Coral's chest with a harness at the end of the book, since the newborn dragonet needed more care and protection than Anemone did. Princes are barely any concern, as Queen Coral cannot even recall most of their names. Queen Coral also has trouble making her own choices and is easily persuaded. In The Lost Heir, she lets Blister convince her to imprison the dragonets, even though one of them was her own daughter, Tsunami. She also may have been the one who allowed the other dragonets, excluding Tsunami, to be chained and starved, though this is not fully proven. Known Scrolls Written *''On the Differences Between Oysters and Clams'' *''The Missing Princess'' *''The Tragedy of Orca'' * A scroll on how she chose Gill as her husband (unknown title) * A Tail of Blood * The Claws of Murder Family Tree Quotes "I wrote it for you!" - About The Missing Princess to Tsunami "My baby!" - Rushing in to hug Tsunami "Naturally I forgive my long-lost daughter any accidental impudence." - To the Council about Tsunami "Where are the dragonets!? Where is my daughter!? Where is my egg!?" "As we all know, she was raised by barbarians." - To the council about Tsunami "Those are our guests, not intruders." "What do you think you're doing?" "WHY IS THERE A MUDWING IN MY SUMMER PALACE?!" - About Clay in the summer palace "Who cares about them? They can't inherit the throne." - To Tsunami when she demanded why she never mentioned her 32 brothers. "Which one are you again?" - To Turtle ''"And don't you think he's very handsome?" - To Tsunami about Whirlpool Trivia * Because of Albatross being part IceWing, Queen Coral may be of IceWing descent. However, since it has been 2000 years since his time, the IceWing gene has most likely been almost completely bred out. * She has three daughters and thirty-two sons. * Coral has shown to be mostly concerned about her daughters and not her sons, due to the fact that only females can inherit the throne. She even states this out loud to Tsunami in Moon Rising. However, she seems to be learning to care more about her sons, as shown in Talons of Power when she is affectionate towards Turtle, and in Darkness of Dragons when she sent Turtle a letter. It was revealed in Talons of Power that Queen Coral had so many sons because she was trying so hard to hatch a female heir to the SeaWing throne. * Queen Coral does not like the Talons of Peace due to the fact that one of them, Webs, stole Tsunami as an egg. This despise of them goes further, as she tells Tsunami to not be around Riptide, Webs's only son. * Queen Coral is mentioned numerous times to have the same scale color as Tsunami. * Queen Coral is a writer and has squid ink marks on her talons that can never fade. Tsunami thought that it was blood the first time she saw the stains. * Most of her works are published in water-proof scrolls and thin stone tablets, and are often required to be read at schools. * She is one of two queens to rule their tribe for the entire series, the other is Queen Moorhen and Queen Wasp (unconfirmed, but she is right now). * Queen Coral was described as having a forked tongue in The Lost Heir. This was a mistake, since only SandWings, NightWings, and IceWings have forked tongues. * Darkstalker refers to Princess Anemone as “Fathom’s granddaughter. great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great granddaughter” in the epilogue of Winter Turning meaning that Queen Coral is his great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great granddaughter, which includes 10 “greats”. Gallery Typical SeaWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SeaWing (colored), by Joy Ang SeaTransparent.png|A typical SeaWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanseawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold CoralTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing SeaWing Sigil.png|SeaWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing 3certainSeawings.jpg|Coral, Tsunami, & Auklet by Cloudfury queen_coral_by_xthedragonrebornx-daaqb9t.png.jpg|Queen Coral by xTheDragonRebornx|link=https://www.deviantart.com/xthedragonrebornx queen_coral_and_albatross_by_iceofwaterflock-dbzb6bv.png|Queen Coral and Albatross by IceOfWaterflock|link=https://www.deviantart.com/iceofwaterflock Screen Shot 2018-08-27 at 5.56.18 PM.png|Group 6 - The Lost Heir by Scourgeseer|link=https://www.deviantart.com/scourgeseer wings_of_fire___queen_coral_by_sserenita-d6hw2a7.jpg|Queen Coral by DMD-CT|link=https://www.deviantart.com/dmd-ct wings_of_fire_meet_whirlpoolda_by_rhynobullraq-d5teoc4.png.jpg|Meet Whirlpool by RyhnoBullraq|link=https://www.deviantart.com/rhynobullraq queen_coral_by_dragonstalk-dcgd1ya.png.jpg|Queen Coral by DragonStalk|link=https://www.deviantart.com/dragonstalk headshot__28_queen_coral_by_kenyaford-dbwi79x.jpg|Headshot #28: Queen Coral by KenyaFord|link=https://www.deviantart.com/kenyaford stay_by_my_side_by_kenyaford-dbu7j2b.jpg|Stay by my Side by KenyaFord|link=https://www.deviantart.com/kenyaford mothers_day__1__pearls__by_kenyaford-dcb4log.jpg|Mother's Day #1: Pearls by KenyaFord|link=https://www.deviantart.com/kenyaford a_day_in_the_deep_palace_by_kenyaford-dc1ivb9.jpg|A Day in the Deep Palace by KenyaFord|link=https://www.deviantart.com/kenyaford Screen Shot 2018-08-27 at 6.05.45 PM.png|Queen Coral by Liliumaa|link=https://www.deviantart.com/liliumaa orca_s_last_cry__speedpaint_video__by_xthedragonrebornx-daeov19.png.jpg|Orca's Last Cry by xTheDragonRebornx|link=https://www.deviantart.com/xthedragonrebornx i_can_go_the_distance_by_sharkcatz-db8fgit.png.jpg|I Can go the Distance by sharkcatz|link=https://www.deviantart.com/sharkcatz i_ll_remember_this_time__redraw__by_caninedragons-dcj14tw.png|I'll Remember this Time by CanineDragons|link=https://www.deviantart.com/caninedragons References de:Königin Coral fr:Corail pl:Korala ru:Королева Коралл Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:LH Characters Category:BN Characters Category:MR Characters Category:ToP Characters Category:Mentioned in DP Category:Mentioned in HK Category:Mentioned in DS Category:Mentioned in WT Category:Mentioned in Assassin Category:Supporting Characters Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Queens Category:DoD Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Queen Coral's Council